


Amanda Finds Out

by Littleshebear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Zavala is Tower Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshebear/pseuds/Littleshebear
Summary: Amanda Holliday usually spends her Crimson Days trying to set Zavala up with someone. This year, she has a distraction, which leads her to stumble over Zavala's relationship with Hawthorne.





	Amanda Finds Out

Amanda Holliday has always had an ambivalent relationship with Crimson Days. On the one hand, she loved the decorations, the sense of romantic optimism and the crucible doubles matches. On the other hand, she didn’t love the unmistakable dip in Zavala’s mood that would always coincide with the advent of Crimson Days. 

When she was younger, she had often used the spirit of the festival to try and alleviate Zavala’s loneliness. “This is Gina,” she’d say, dragging a hapless hangar technician along with her when she went to meet him. “She runs a weekly poetry slam. Zavala loves poetry too, he should go along sometime, right Gina?” Or, “This is Max, he likes cross stitch, he said he’d like to learn crochet too!”  

Zavala’s reaction during these encounters was always to smile politely and fill the uncomfortable silences with the odd, “Ah, interesting.”  When personal introductions became too excruciating, she resorted to sending him links to dating sites on the extranet in the vain hope he might actually register with them. She eventually conceded that Zavala was married to the City and that was that.

This year, Amanda finds that it’s her who needs the distracting. She still likes the festival, it’s just she’d enjoy it a whole lot more if the person she wanted to spend it with wasn’t nearly eight hundred million miles away. She wends her way through the bazaar on an impromptu shopping trip. Zavala’s idea; he had a spare hour and had obviously noticed her uncharacteristic moping. 

“See anything you like?” Zavala asks her, when he spots her, hands shoved in pockets, looking disinterestedly at a display of brightly coloured sparrow spoilers. 

Amanda shrugs. “Nah. I could fabricate better myself.” Zavala sighs and suggests a visit to Banshee. Amanda gives another apathetic shrug and says, “Okay.” Part of her feels guilty at not engaging with Zavala’s attempts to cheer her up, another thinks,  _Good. Now he knows how it feels._  They reach Banshee’s shop and begin browsing. “I don’t suppose you have any plans this year?” She asks.

“Nothing special, he replies, obviously distracted by something he’s seen on the shelf. “Banshee? What’s the power range on this scope?”

“Six-eighteen variable, forty millimeter,” Banshee answered in his unmistakable growl. “First focal plane, etched mildot reticle.”

Zavala studies the scope intently, making a quietly approving “Hmm,” sound. He looks to Banshee. “I’ll take it.”

“Won’t regret it,” the exo assures him, “that one’s a beaut. I’ll box it up for you.”  

Amanda looks on, puzzled. “Since when do you snipe?”

“It’s good to keep your hand in,” Zavala says, looking out his glimmer chit. After he pays he tucks the box under his arm and they slowly wander back towards the hangar. 

“What’s your plan for the rest of the day?” Amanda asks listlessly.

“We’ve got a meeting, we’re looking at plans to regain lost territory around the City.”

 Amanda nods, pretending to be interested. “Who’s all going?” 

“Some Owl sector operatives, Ikora and Cayde, obviously, Shiro-4…” He pauses and flicks his gaze towards Amanda knowingly. “Deputy Commander Sloane.”

“What?” She looks up at him, her eyes like saucers. “Sloane’s coming here?” 

“Yes,” Zavala looks around the decorations bedecking the plaza. “The timing was…” He pauses to shoot Amanda a smile. “Oddly fortuitous.”

 Amanda grins. “How long is this meeting going to take?”

“About an hour. Two at the most.

”“When does she get here?”

“Oh about…” He shrugs. “Now?”

Amanda gasps and immediately takes off in a run towards the hangar. She skids to a halt, then backtracks, before throwing her arms around Zavala’s neck.“Thank you!” She whispers. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before charging off towards the hangar to watch for Sloane’s ship arriving.

* * *

 

The following day, Hawthorne leaves her favourite coffee house clutching the take-away cup as though her life depended on it (her wakefulness definitely does depend on it). She’s new to City admin but it didn’t take her long to realise the importance of caffeine to productivity. She’s heading towards her office when she spots Amanda walking her way. No. walking is the wrong word for it. Strutting? Bouncing? There’s definitely something distinctly springy about her gait. Hawthorne doesn’t like it. Not at this time in the morning. 

“Howdy!” Amanda calls brightly. “I was just coming to see you.”

“You’re in a good mood,” She grumbles. “What’s up?”

“Thought it would be fun if I could set up clan rankings for sparrow racing, you know, like a league, get ‘em engaged with it.”

“Yeah, I can see that. So long as it doesn’t distract them from actually fighting the Darkness and what have you.”

“Oh my stars,” Amanda laughs and nudges Hawthorne playfully. “You sound like Zavala. How did that happen?” 

Hawthorne grumpily sucks a little spilled coffee off her finger. “I don’t sound like him. I just. Nevermind.” She tilts her head in the direction of her office. “Come on, I’ve got some clan rosters at the office, you can send them your race schedules.”

Amanda falls into step with Hawthorne, still bouncing. “Go, you got anything planned for this week?”

“Is that why you’re so happy?” She gestures to the red schmaltz that has been vomited all over the city’s walls. “This?”

“Yeah, I like this time of year. It’s fun.” She giggles. “Annnd Sloane got back last night.” 

“Ugh, you’re loved-up. Makes sense. But to answer your question, no, I have no plans for this week.”

“Aw come on, nothin’ at all? Not even gonna watch a few Crucible matches? Doubles is fun.”

 “Maybe,” she hedges, opening the door to her office, “But all this performative romance, flowers, chocolates, ergh, save me from-”  She stops talking when she notices a beautifully wrapped parcel on her desk. “Oh. Oh no.”

“Well well, lookie here…” Amanda grins wickedly and leans on the door jamb. “Secret admirer?” Hawthorne scowls, ignoring the parcel. She fishes out a few files from a cabinet and hands them to Amanda. “You gonna open it? Is it chocolates? Please tell me it’s chocolates.” 

“Fine!” She throws her hands up, “If it’ll get you off my back.” She begins unwrapping the paper while Amanda cranes over her shoulder to see. The last of the paper comes off to reveal a black box secured by hefty clips. “Sorry to disappoint but I don’t think it’s chocolates.” She undoes the clips and opens the box to reveal a high-end sniper scope. “Wow…” She lifts the scope out of the box and examines it carefully. “Nice!”

Amanda stares at the scope. Then at Hawthorne. Then back at the scope. “That’s a….that’s an unusual Crimson Days gift there, Suraya. Gotta tell ya.”

Hawthorne places the scope back in the box carefully. “Yes, yes it is that.”

“It’d have to be from someone who knows you pretty well, huh?”  

Hawthorne looks back at her, their eyes locking in an expression that seems to say,  _You know don’t you?_

_I totally know._

_I know you know._

_I know you know I know._

“Okay!” Amanda slaps the file in her hand. “I’d better go, you’re busy, I’m busy. I’ll let you get on. I’ll be seeing you.” She makes to leave but turns back and pulls Hawthorne into a rather awkward hug. “Happy Crimson Days.”

Amanda sounds so earnest, Hawthorne isn’t sure how to respond. “Thank you?”

“I mean it.”

“Yeah. I’m getting that.” She pats Amanda on the shoulder, signalling that she would very much like this hug to stop now.

Amanda releases her, mumbles an embarrassed, “Bye,” and scurries out of her office. Hawthorne sinks down into her chair and drums her fingers on her desk, deciding on how to proceed. She picks up her tablet and starts typing messages.

_Devrim: You’re probably going to be hearing some gossip about me soon. I don’t know what to tell you. It’s all true._

_Mark: Please tell Devrim that I did mean to tell him, I really did. You’ll know what I mean soon._

_Zavala: Heads up, I’m 99% sure Amanda knows about us. What were you thinking, sending that to my office? She was here when I opened it. And yes, before you ask, I love it, I’m going to take it to a range right now to try it out. Thank you. I love you. But you’re still an idiot._


End file.
